The Wish
by MoonPrincess buns-chan
Summary: The fushigi yugi boys are lonely and wish for someone to come to their world to comfort them (usagi, of course). This is my first fic, so please be kind, and r/r.and it's a multibishonen/usagi fic ^-^ enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

The Wish  
  
By MoonPrincess (buns-chan)  
  
  
  
Hi all! This is my first fic, and I hope you enjoy it!! It's a fushigi yugi/sailor moon crossover, where many of the fushigi yugi boys fall for Usagi ^-^ Yup, I'm a sucker for those kinda fics!! lol. Anyways, please tell me what you think of it, ok? Oh yeah, and my name is often spelled: MoonPrincess (buns-chan ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi, nor Sailor Moon.  
  
r/r please!  
  
  
  
Hotohori sat down on a stone bench in the royal garden. It was a pretty bench, with designs of lions and tigers. They seemed to reach out at you. Hotohori almost expected to hear a growl.  
  
"What do you reckon he's doin'?"  
  
"Dunno. Thinkin' 'bout the Suzaku no Miko mehbe?"  
  
The sound of the two murmuring palace guards snapped Hotohori out of his reverie. With a sigh, he stood up and started walking around the palace gardens.  
  
The life of an emperor didn't live up to its reputation. It got very lonely at times. When he was young, he dreamed of having a person who he could spend time with. Someone who wouldn't care about his station or looks: someone who would love him for what was inside of him.  
  
He had once thought that person would be the Suzaku no Miko. Fate, however, seemed to think differently. Hotohori loved Miaka, but he knew she could never feel the same way. She was infatuated with Tamahome-he was the only man she could see.  
  
Perhaps it's for the better. Maybe he'd just stay a lonely, however handsome, bachelor his whole life. But sometimes he just—  
  
A beautiful glimmer of blue and red and colors he couldn't name streaked across the sky. A shootingstar. Dare he? Oh, what does it matter anyway. He closed his eyes, and make a wish from the bottom of his heart. 'I wish someday soon a woman would come into my life who would love me and make me happy.' Hotohori opened his eyes, then quickly closed them again. 'Please.'  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Tamahome laid his head back on his pillow, pondering the events that had occurred that day. *sigh* He had gotten into another argument with Miaka. He loves her, but….What would happen when it's time for her to go home? She couldn't stay forever. She belonged in her world, and he belonged in his world. She never really thought about the consequences of something.  
  
Tamahome felt a light breeze, making him rub his arms unconsciously.  
  
Earlier, Tamahome had gotten into another fight with Tasuki (it had started with Tamahome asking Tasuki to pass the dumplings, and then…). Tasuki started chasing him and blew two holes in his room. One in the wall, and one in the ceiling. After that, Tamahome kicked Tasuki through the ceiling hole.  
  
Sometimes his life was so hectic. No one really understood him. Sometimes he just wished that….  
  
Oh, it wouldn't happen. He shouldn't get his hopes up. But…  
  
Overhead he saw a shootings star pass.  
  
Tamahome wished in his mind the phrase he had been wanting to say for a long time….  
  
'I wish that someone would come who understands me, and would help ease the load I was destined to carry….' Tamahome hesitated, but added another part. 'who I could love with all my heart.'  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
"$^%*^$@^^$ &%$##^%&^% *&^%$&*!!!!" Tasuki let loose a string of curses, as he had been doing for about 30 minutes. He stopped for a second, reviewing in his mind how he had wound up on the roof of the palace.  
  
Tamahome had started being food hog as usual at dinner. Tasuki simply commented on it, and there ya go! A fight. They already fight 90% of the time. Ugh, that Tamahome is never satisfied.  
  
Oh yeah! And guess what? He made Miaka cry! I mean, sure, girls are annoying, but it isn't good to make them cry. They start whining and stuff.  
  
Anyways, sometime between the crying and the pigging out, the fight had got somewhat intense. Then Tamahome kicked him through the ceiling! Sure, there was already a hole there from his fire fan (a.n. help me out here with the name?), but who knew Tamahome wouldn't like a moonroof? And that hole in the wall was totally necessary too, that room really needed some windows.  
  
And now, his foot was stuck in between the tiles. Just great! He'd been trying to wrench it out for a while.  
  
A wolf's howl made Tasuki look up, and examine the landscape. With the royal garden it was actually quite pretty.  
  
But life was….tiring. He was always the tough guy, no one ever listened to him. He was only there to beat up on. Life was never, well, I guess you could say, gentle.  
  
Oh, what the hell was he talking about?! Gentle?!! He was just full of crap.  
  
Suddenly, Tasuki felt a slipping feel from his foot. Finally! He was free.  
  
Getting up, Tasuki brushed himself off. About to jump off, he took one last look at the night sky. Unexpectedly, he saw a shooting star cross the sky. Tasuki was about to ignore it and jump, but something stopped him. He knew he could never voice his problems and angst to his friends, but maybe to a star….  
  
'I wish someone would come, who could see me through my outward attitude, and see what I was like inside. Someone who would help share my inner scars.'  
  
Taking one last glance, Tasuki leaped off into the night.  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Suboshi sat down on the cool, wooden floor, feet intertwined, his thumb and middle fingers of both hands pressing together. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.  
  
He took in a deep breath, and exhaled, letting go of all the stress that had building up that day. He relaxed, and felt his muscles loosen.  
  
Suboshi's mind drifted to his slightly older brother, Amiboshi. But to him, he would always be Aniki (a.n. does that mean twin, or is it a term of endearment?). Plain and simple. However, at the moment, Aniki was with the Suzaku no Miko.  
  
Ugh, Nakago and his goddamn plan for Amiboshi to pretend to be a Suzaku seishi. He missed his Aniki. At the end of the day, the two of them would always talk, and his brother would ask him how his day was.  
  
Yeah, sure, they could talk with messages on their arm, but that hurt. It made little cuts all over his arm.  
  
Being a Seiryuu seishi wasn't all it was made to be. Always being threatened by Nakago, sucking up to Yui-sama, being arounds freaks like Tomo….He was kind of drained, always having to be mishevious, always get scratched up, fighting. Sometimes he just wished that…  
  
Suboshi got up with a sigh, his effort to meditate having failed. He started to pace around the room. What was he thinking? It was nonsense. He was a Seiryuu seishi, and with that came certain resonsibilities.  
  
Suboshi paused, and looked outside his window. A star streaked across the sky, lighting up the night.  
  
Something overcame him, and he unconsciously closed his eyes, and thought a wish. 'I wish I wasn't so lonely. That I would have someone besides Aniki, but they would still listen to me, and comfort me. I need that. Please.' With that, Suboshi opened his eyes, and left the room.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
A boy, around the age of 15, laid his head against the tree trunk, sighing contentedly as he listened to the birds sing. They were his inspiration. Birds were so free: they could fly off into the world, go wherever they want to. He thought that perhaps if he could sound like them, then maybe, if just for a moment, he could feel the freedom that they live.  
  
Amiboshi looked at the flute in his hand, but soon turned his gaze away. He shouldn't be so sentimental. There was a cruel world out there, and it could definitely get him hurt.  
  
Amiboshi's thoughts traveled to his brother, who was in Kutou with the rest of the Seiryuu seishi. He wished he could go back there. Sure, it had messed-up wackos like Tomo there, but at least he knew where he stood there. With the Suzaku seishi, he was starting to have some feelings for them, but he couldn't, because in the end he would have to kill them—all of them.  
  
For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Amiboshi cursed Nakago in his mind. He hated this mission, he hadn't pretending he was the Suzaku seishi Chiriko, but even he had to admit he was the best seishi for the job.  
  
Amiboshi's feelings were all in a blur, he just wanted to sit, relax, and only listen to the birds singing for a while. To ignore the world, ignore the traumatizing occurrences that were happening all the time.  
  
And living with the Seiryuu seishi definitely reminded him of these happenings. If only there was some escape that he could have, if more than a second….  
  
A shooting star streamed across the sky, as if it was flying in answer to what he willed.  
  
'A star…how beautiful.' Amiboshi closed his eyes, and thought what he had been thinking about for his whole life. 'I wish that someone would come who would make me feel happy, and take me away the depressing world that I know.' Amiboshi carefully, opened his eyes, lifted the flute to his lips, and began to play.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
The blue haired man slowly croched his legs, his left foot tilted to the right, 2 feet in front of the right foot. A scar could be seen across his face, showing a secret, as if it was teasing people who knew not it's cause.  
  
The man bent his fingers, except for his forefingers and middle fingers, which made an "x" sign over his chest. Quickly but carefully, the man waved his hands, making intricate designs and signs. He began to glow the color of his hair, and with this, a chair began to glow the same color. Startlingly, it disappeared and reapppeared on the other side of the room, then teleported back to it's original place. This went on for a few minutes, and the man began to feel himself tire.  
  
*Bang!*  
  
The chair fell to the floor on it's side, and the man lowered himself to the ground, sweating and breathing heavily. He lowered his back to the ground, and flopped his arms down carelessly.  
  
"That was tiring, no da."  
  
As he began to relax, Chichiri's mind drifted to why he had been doing this exercise. Sure, he should do it in order to keep his power strong, but that wasn't actually why he did it.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome had had another fight, and this time it was so big, everyone could hear it. It reminded him of his lovelife, or should his say his lack of one…  
  
He had once been in love; it had been to a beautiful girl with a nice gentle personality. They had been good friends. However, Chichiri hadn't recognized his feelings until he found out the girl had fallen in love with his best friend. Then it had been too late, and he had been heartbroken.  
  
He had never fallen for a girl since then. He kept up a cheery visage, in an artificial effort to keep himself and the ones around him happy.  
  
However, there had been one problem: his face.  
  
Chichiri could never lie; his face revealed it. So he always wore a mask, to keep his feelings hidden.  
  
Chichiri sighed, and turned over on his side. Sometimes being happy was so depressing…  
  
He wanted to feel genuinely happy again. He hadn't felt like that in so long. Too long. Sometimes he felt like he was drowning in his depression…  
  
But he couldn't think like that. He was Chichiri, no da. The happy-go- lucky monk. He had to be strong for the Suzaku seishi. They had finally found all 7 seishi, and had gotten Tamahome back! Soon they would perform the ritual of Suzaku.  
  
Chichiri hoisted himself up, and walked over to his window. The moon was really beautiful tonight, almost strangely so. It seemed….mischevious? All of a sudden, a star, streaked across the sky. As if by reaction, his heart felt a pang. He couldn't handle all this pain. It was tearing him up from the inside. He didn't know what to do. Chichiri looked up at the moon, as if expecting it to tell him. The moon brightened, and for a second it almost resembled the shooting star.  
  
The shooting star…  
  
'I wish that someone would come and help me with the pain I have locked deep within me.' Chichiri put his last hope into the shooting star, and soundlessly got up and started his exercises once more.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
A stone-like figure could be standing still, arms folded firmly across his chest, outside the room of the Seiryuu no miko. His mind was plauged with thoughts of recent occurances. They had lost Tamahome, but his plan hadn't completely fallen apart: there was still Amiboshi. However he didn't know how much he could count on that boy; sure he was a Seiryuu seishi, but he was weak, emotionally, and if the Suzaku seishi found out about him before the ceremony, he didn't know if the boy would be able to escape with his life.  
  
Also, the miko was becoming less cooperative. She was not please with Tamahome's return to the Suzaku no miko to say the least, and at the moment was in her room sulking. Which he was now guarding.  
  
Nakago frowned in discontent; he didn't like looking after this spoiled brat of a miko. He was only protecting her for the wishes.  
  
Ah, the wishes. He couldn't wait until they summoned Seiryuu. Then his dream of immortality would become true, and the Hin race would continue forever.  
  
Unfortunately, it would only be him. There wasn't anyone worthy enough to be his wife. Sure, he had sex with Soi sometimes, but she had blue hairn (a.n. right??), and definitely wasn't worthy to bear his child. Too bad…  
  
Nakago looked across the hallway, into the other room, and through the window. It was a full moon. That reminded him of his reminded him of the Hins (a.n. doesn't everything?); they used to worship the moon. They studied astrology mixed with mythology. The moon was believed to have mystical powers associated with granting one's desires.  
  
In a flash, a blur of blue, red, yellow, all colors known to man (and some not) crossed the sky.  
  
Hmm, a shooting star. He hadn't seen one of those in a while. Shootings stars were also involved with granting wishes. Nakago remembered having one wish his whole life…  
  
'I…I wish that someone would come who could help me preserve and revere the Hin race.'  
  
Nakago scoffed at his own foolishness, reverted his eyes back to the miko's room, and listened to his miko's soft sobs.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
Nuriko was sitting on his vanity, brushing his hair idly. With each stroke, the silky brown hair was being sretched and straightened. 'One thousand one…one thousand two…one thousand three….'  
  
This was a nice break from his busy life. Ugh, speaking of busy life…life around the palace today was busy, to say the least. Tamahome and Miaka had had another fight (which happened quite often, recently).  
  
But they couldn't break up!! That would mean that Miaka might hook up with the emperor, and that would not be good! All of Nuriko's hopes of getting together with his majesty would be lost (even if Miaka make him female!). And today's argument seemed quite heated. Miaka and Tamahome were talking about their future. Miaka, the hopeless ditz that she is, thought they would be together always, no matter what. And Tamahome, the clueless boyfriend that he is, was somewhat harse about their future (and how they was a definite possibility they would have to break up). And who exactly did Miaka run to?! Oh, yeah, the emperor!!  
  
Oh, if Miaka wasn't his miko, Nuriko would just—  
  
No, he couldn't think like that. He had to be calm. His majesty wouldn't like it if he hurt Miaka. Right, so, calm. Inhale, exhale.  
  
OH, what was he doing?! This wasn't him. No, it wasn't him at all. It was someone else; his sister. (a.n. okay, do u know the real name of Nuriko??)  
  
After his sister had died, he had lost all feeling. He became numb, and was a shell of a man. He decided that his sister would live on, through him. So, from then on, he adopted her feelings, and acted how she had acted (he even took her name).  
  
His so called "feelings" for the emperor weren't really his—they were his sister's. That's how he knew she would react to the emperor's good looks; she wouldn't let anyone or anything get in her way.  
  
Nuriko gave a little smile. Yes, that was his sister: violent, but determined. How he missed her. He missed her so much it hurt.  
  
With a sigh, Nuriko stood up from his vanity and sat on his windowsill. Oh, how he wished he could see his sister again. But he knew that couldn't happen. Now the main woman in his life, as much as he hadn't to admit it, was his miko. Oh, how sad his life could be.  
  
Nuriko sat there, staring at the stars, remembering his childhood with his sister (the real Nuriko). Unexpectedly, a star shot across the sky, in all sorts of blinding and majestic colors! It stunned him, and Nuriko did something he had seen his sister do quite a lot of times.  
  
'I wish that someone would come and help fill the gap with light that I have not had in my heart since Nuriko died.'  
  
Wordlessly, Nuriko got up, walked back to his vanity, and stroked the comb gently through his hair.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Unbeknownst to the boys of the fushigi yugi world, yet another person was watching the shooting star flash across the sky. Only this person was female, and well, not really a person. Anymore.  
  
She had silvery white hair, blue eyes, and a nice figure (for someone who is 1 foot tall). However, through her one could see the landscape behind her. She had been queen of all of it, but it had been destroyed. But the woman wasn't said—soon her daughter would know everything about her life, and the missing part of her heart would be replaced.  
  
The woman gave a little smile, closed her eyes and said, "You're wishes shall be granted."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
It was beautiful Saturday afternoon in the park; the sun was shining, the birds were singing. Everything looked like it belonged in a dream.  
  
People could see a girl—no, a woman walking down the path. She had long, silky golden hair, legs that seemed to go on for years, and an all in all beautiful figure. Many of the people were staring, but the girl paid no heed. She never did.  
  
Usagi was walking leisurely through the park, humming a song that had been in her head all day. She couldn't quite recall the name, but that didn't bother her. Which was strange really, because usually it would, but not today. Oh no, not today. Today was too perfect.  
  
Usagi looked to her right, and saw the lake, glistening in the slowly setting sun. She went over to it, and sat down, knees against her chest.  
  
She sat like this for a while, and her mind started to drift to her life and all that had happened the last couple of years.  
  
Usagi was 24 at the moment. After she had defeated Chaos, she had changed somehow. All the emotional stress she had gone through, really matured her. She did better in school, and was able to go to the best college and grad school in Tokyo. Right now she owned a company, where they were the major designing company. It was called "Serenity". Yeah, it was corny, but seemed to fit.  
  
Anyway, around a month after Chaos was defeated, the outer scouts traveled around Japan, and the inner scouts and Mamoru began to act strange. They stopped hanging out with her at the arcade, and at school. Her invites to the meetings became less and less.  
  
But, of course, Usagi had been totally oblivious and naïve. She was too busy appreciating the peace to realize what was happening.  
  
Boy, was that stupid.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
One day when she had actually been invited to one of the meetings, Usagi decided to come early. She had gotten a 100 on her paper, and wanted to show everyone! She thought they would be so proud.  
  
Usagi was walking up the temple steps and her laughter. Smiling, she quickened her pace. Chuckling inwardly, she thought about how surprised everyone would be when they saw she was actually early! Raye would probably faint.  
  
"Okay, so it's agreed? When she gets here henshin and hit her with a planet attack, ok?"  
  
"That'll be great! Finally, she'll be gone, and she'll stop messing us up whenever she arrives on the crime scene and taking all the credit when we defeat the monsters!"  
  
"Yeah, she's such an embarrassment! She gives a bad name to blonds everywhere!"  
  
"And you shall finally be able to be queen, Raye-chan, my love."  
  
"Yes, finally, my love. I cannot wait."  
  
Ami-chan? Mako-chan? Mina-chan? Mamo-chan? Raye-chan? Minna??? NO, no, they have to be talking about someone else! They can't be talking about—  
  
"Argh, when will that Odango show up?! Oh yeah, probably in an hour because she's always late!"  
  
--me?  
  
Tears filled Usagi's eyes, and she fled down the temple steps, three steps at a time.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yes, that had been quite a long time ago. Usagi had been 16 at the time. That experience had been indiscribably horrific for her. For a while, Usagi had considered suicide.  
  
The thought of ending all her pain, all the struggle, all the violence for once and for all had just seemed wonderful to her.  
  
However, it was her family that got her through this. Her current family; her okaa-san, otou-san, and her (word for little brother). They had noticed her difference in attitude, and were worried. Though they did not know what was wrong, they did not burden her with questions, and tried to make her as happy as possible. Usagi knew she could never cause her family pain through hurting herself.  
  
Unfortunately, that in no way meant that she was cured. Usagi felt depressed all the time, no matter what her family did. But, one day while she was entering the arcade, Usagi ran into the outer senshi! It had turned out that they had just returned from their tour around Japan. Slowly, Usagi opened up to them, and felt the depression lift somewhat from her heart.  
  
The outer senshi began to train her, to help her with her skills. Haruka helped her physically, Michiru helped her musically, and Setsuna helped her mentally.  
  
Soon, Usagi realized she was more talented than she thought. Her grades improved, she became the top student in her grade (take that Ami!) and was valedictorian when she graduated. She went to the top college and graduate school in America (by herself, the outers were now touring the United States) started her own company, and voila! That's how she ended up here.  
  
Yeah, if that sounded like a fairy tale, it kinda was. And it felt like that to Usagi. It felt like she was reading about her life in some sort of fantasy book. It felt like she was an outsider, like this wasn't really her life that she was living.  
  
Something was missing, but she couldn't quite tell what…..  
  
Drifting through her thoughts, Usagi didn't notice the dim light in front of her that was starting to brighten.  
  
"Serenity-chan…"  
  
Usagi was brought back to reality as she gazed upon the transparent fairy- like figure flouting in front of her.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes, my mesume, it's me. I've come to bring you great news."  
  
"News? What is it? Oh no, it isn't a new villian, is it?!" Though Usagi sounded dreading, she wasn't quite. Although for many years all she wanted peace, now that she finally had it, Usagi found herself bored. She was actually looking forward to a fight. Oh well, I guess that's a senshi's spirit.  
  
"Oh no, dear. I was meaning to tell you something about your past."  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"Well, your past isn't quite how you think it was. In fact, you had two brothers, and Endymion, wasn't your lover, he was simply your courter."  
  
"What?! MOTHER! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, my daughter. But we have to leave right now."  
  
"Now?! Where are we going?? Why do I have to go?! Mother, tell me something!"  
  
"*sigh* Under her breath: Were you always this difficult? Alright, alright: you're going to another universe? Ok? Now come on." And with that, Queen Serenity took Usagi's hands, and stepped through a portal.  
  
Hee hee, I tried to make an extra long first chapter! So how was it?? Please tell me! I'd really love some reviews to boost my confidence! I'd like at least 10. Oh, and put ur e-mail on the review, if u'd like me to get back to u, ok? Alright, I'll try to continue soon!! Byes!! -MoonPrincess (buns-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

The Wish  
  
By MoonPrincess (buns-chan)  
  
Hi everyone! Firstly, I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews I got!! I never expected to get so many. *tear runs down buns-chan's face* you like me, you really like me! Well, mostly ^ ^;; so, here's the second chapter!! I hope I got it out in an ok amount of time! Also, I wanna say sorry, I wasn't very clear: if people would like me to e-mail them, please put ur e- mail on the review and say that u would like me to e-mail u. sorry, I shoulda told u. also, I'm taking votes 4 pairings! And, people can (if they want to) writing negative votes (as in voting 'please don't let nakago be with usagi', but that will be all; they cannot vote for another person to be with her instead if they wanna do that. Ok ^-^? All the people who make wishes are candidates ^-^. And 2 of the 4 g-ds (you'll see which ones). But, since some people requested it, I might make multiple endings (u never know ;) ). Enjoy, and please r/r  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Fushigi Yugi.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Aideen Legacy- hee hee, thanx! I wasn't really sure about it! That really helped :D. and (yay) u were my very first reviewer! Awesome!  
  
themoonmaiden- sorry! I'm kind of a cliffie author *dodges multiple attacks* ack! Don't worry, all the g-ds will have an important part in this fic ;)  
  
Zackire- *blushes furiously* thank u so much for all ur compliments! They mean a lot!! Good luck with ur fic!  
  
JLSCORPIO78akaScorpioNightShadow- u like it?! Yay!! :D sorry about the cliffie, that's kinda how I'm gonna write!! *ducks lamp thrown* sorry! I'll try to get all my chapters out in a short continuous interval!  
  
Kristy- u-sa very kind! Hope u enjoy this one!  
  
Lala- *mumbles multiple thank you's* wow! You really like me! That means a lot! Thanx!!  
  
moon- ;) let's just say ur very hot…  
  
Princess Selene- Thanx 4 ur support! I don't know about the pairings yet, votes will definitely sway my decision! I'm thinking about doing several endings. What do u think? Please continue reading! ;)  
  
Purr- *grabs purr's hands and jumps up and down* hee hee, ya, I can't even believe it myself! But everyone's support is helping ;) ! um, could u update "Haunted"? I'd luv that!!  
  
Bunny Winner- hee hee, good 4 u! and ur not weird! I luv those kinda fics, too ^-^! But, then again, I am kinda weird….;)  
  
SweetKawaiiAngel-wai! I'm really happy too! Hee hee, I'll try to make it longer (don't know if I can!). u go work on ur fic, and I'll work on mine! ;)  
  
Lady Rose and Kitten- thanx! Hope u enjoy this one too!!  
  
Tenshi Cat- *hugs Tenshi* I luv u too! Hee hee, I'll try to continue again soon! And no problem, I luv ur fics! I don't mind reviewing :)!  
  
Galexz- thanx! *wipes sweat off brow* I'm trying to get chapters out quickly! Hope this one is up to ur expectation! ^-^  
  
Princesslesse- wow, I can't believe I finally got it out!! I guess that means it's ur turn! How about….CM? ok? Thanx 4 all ur help and support! It means a lot :)  
  
Bluejello- and I intent to keep it!  
  
Cristina- u like it?! Thanx! And hee hee, u'll just have to find out. I like the outers too, so they'll be in the story a bit!  
  
Duo'sTenshi- thanx!! That really helps :D  
  
Kayura- Thanx!! I like it :). And all I can say about the pairings is votes help, and there could be different endings if people r really nice and give tons of reviews! ;)  
  
Crazygurl70- you like my fic??!!! Wow :O!! hee hee, i luv urs!! The most recent where usagi was blind 4 a while. It's great (i think it's wonderfully original!)!! Hee hee, sorry about the ending, i'm kinda a cliffie author! :P guess u'll have to keep reading!  
  
lady mist- hee hee, ur not alone in that!! I luv 'em too!! I'll try to keep getting all mine out soon, ok? But it kinda depends on u guys, and how much u review! :)  
  
senshi-san- I'm sorry if u didn't enjoy. I didn't really expect everyone too, but u were pretty nice about it, so thank u for that. But a lot of people seem to like it, and so do I, so it'll go on! ^-^  
  
Kero-thank u so much 4 ur support!! I need that from fellow authors (I can't believe I can actually say that phrase now, "fellow authors"…) :D. I'll try to read ur fic, but I'm kinda busy. *waves hands out in front* no offense!! Non at all!! I just kinda have a lot on my hands right now ^ ^;; I'll see if I can, ok?  
  
Celestial Sailor Pluto- hee hee, I like them too!! Don't worry, they'll be in the story a bit. I don't think I can make haruka and michiru not a couple, but I'll try not to make them too mushy, ok? Sorry! Keep reading!!  
  
Sailor Ronin Usa-chan- that's okay (I'm just happy u reviewed!) Ya, I know my fics kinda cliché in parts, but I'm not quite sure what else to do there. And u do owe me a fic (kamereon, please!). hee hee, get started ;)!  
  
eternalmoonprincess- *glomps etm* thanx so much for ur outstanding review!! It means a lot to me (I know I say that a lot, but it does!). hee hee, I guess I kinda botched on a couple of things. Thanx so much 4 ur support!! That's that kidna thing that keeps me going! Please keep on r/r, and I'll keep on writing ;)  
  
Blue Moon- wow! Ur too kind :D. I dunno what I'm doing 4 the endings. Currently, I'm accepting votes, but there is a chance 4 multiple endings. Depends on u guys and the reviews I get! ;)  
  
Mirai person- thanx so much 4 ur support!! I need that kinda stuff :). I might make multiple endings, but currently I'm accepting votes, oks? So please r/r!  
  
And thank u to anyone else that reviewed (if I didn't mention u!) it doesn't mean I forgot u, just that I didn't get ur review in time to write this fic!! Oh, and does anyone know the suzaku seishi's real names? Or the seiryuu seishi??  
  
Ok now, here goes (finally ^ ^;;):  
  
  
  
Usagi was slowly walking through a long, blue tunnel, her mother next to her. The tunnel seemed never ending; she was surrounded by a misty haze.  
  
Her mother hadn't said anything since they had entered the tunnel, and Usagi was beginning to get frustrated. She wanted to know something besides she all of a sudden had two brothers in the Silver Millenium, and she's going to another universe. Oh yeah, and it turns out that the mans she felt chained to for years wasn't actually meant to be with her!!  
  
As if somehow sensing her distress, Queen Serenity speaks up.  
  
"So, what shall you like to find out? Oh- I know, your brothers, perhaps? Well, let's see…Well, a thousand years ago, the Silver Alliance wasn't the only alliance there. There was the Shinzu Alliance and the Myugo Alliance, also. Now, your brothers were heirs to the throwns of one half of the sun each. However, since they were my sons, therefore being princes of the silver alliance, and since they were heirs to the sun, they were as powerful as the leaders of the other alliances. You see, the other alliances were slightly smaller/weaker, they didn't have any powerful crystals, but they were still important, and each still had 7 planets. Ok?"  
  
Usagi nodded, trying to process all this new information. "Alright, but what were my brothers' names?"  
  
(a.n. dum dum dum!) Queen Serenity paused a bit, before answering. "Genbu and Byakko." (a.n. shock! Oh, by the way, if later I misportray them, please help, cuz I don't know that much about them. I find out about fushigi yugi by reading the graphic novel, and the novel isn't that far yet).  
  
"Genbu and Byakko…" Usagi rolled these names around her tongue, trying to get used to saying it.  
  
"Alright, may I continue now?" Queen Serenity asked pertly.  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
"Thank you. Now, as I was saying…The Silver Alliance was more important than you thought it was. It more or less ruled the universe, not just the milky way. And about your suitors…you had quite a lot. Naturally, that would happen because of your power, but many men fell in love with you. Though I never think you quite appreciated it properly. Really, I'll never know why you—"  
  
"Mother, would you please get on with it?!" Usagi impatiently interjected.  
  
"Oh alright, alright. The heirs to the Shinzu and Myugo alliances were both men. The Shizu alliance's heir was named Suzaku. The Myugo heir was named Seiryuu. They were both quite good looking if I do say so myself."  
  
At this, Usagi rolled her eyes, but said nothing.  
  
"Don't think I didn't see that young lady. But I shall deal with that later. If I may continue…" the Queen said, looking at Usagi questioningly.  
  
After Usagi's silence Serenity started once more. "Good. Now, both of these men fell in love with you. Not only them, but also many of the heirs to the planets of their alliances (which I said before had 7 each). From the Shinzu Alliance Hotohori, Tamahome, Chichiri, Nuriko, and Tasuki fell for you. From the Seiryuu Alliance Nakago, Amiboshi, and Suboshi fell in love with you, though I think Tomo had a crush on you of some sort also. Oh well. Now, can I say, this didn't make Suzaku and Seiryuu very happy, but they did not do anything to the others, because that would have been bad and would have caused quite an outroar. But, Beryl killed all the alliances before you could choose between them. She did all the attacks very quickly and cleverly. Initially, she knocked out all the types of communication, so people could not ask for help when they were attacked. She attacked the Myugo alliance first, then the Shinzu alliance, and, finally, the Silver alliance. Your home."  
  
Usagi waited, trying to cram all this knowledge into her head at once.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Usagi asked, feeling confused and betrayed.  
  
"I am sorry, my daughter. I saw how much having so many men in love with you tore you apart, and I didn't want that to happen again. So, I decided to send only one suitor with you to the future."  
  
"But why Endymion? I do not truly love him, and he wound up betraying me."  
  
"Why Endymion? Well, I'm sorry to say, he was the only one of the suitors with you at your death. To send him with you to the same time, the people had to at least be on the same planet. And that was him. The others died at their planets before you."  
  
"But, but, what happened to the other suitors? Were they reborn?"  
  
"Well, yes, they were. But, after sending you and your senshi to the future, I tried to send them at least to your time, but I did not have enough energy. So they were sent to a time so century before yours, most likely to a different location too."  
  
"Is that where we're going now?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"No, that's where you're going now. I'm going to go back to the moon after I drop you off."  
  
"But, but, mother, why can't you come with me?" Usagi felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She was going to go to some new and strange place, and she would not know anyone there. It would be an immense comfort to her if her mother would come.  
  
"I am sorry my daughter, but my body is not able to do that. I can only go to the moon, or go on the earth for a minute or so, but only if you are in dire need of my help."  
  
A few minutes passed between the two of them, each wallowing in their own thoughts. Queen Serenity thinking about the 'good old days' and Usagi trying to see if she remembered any of this from her previous life. All of a sudden, a black vortex appeared before them startling Usagi, but not surprising Queen Serenity at all.  
  
"Well, this is where you get off." Serenity told Usagi, her eyes beginning to water.  
  
"Oh, mother." Usagi said, looking affectionately at her mother.  
  
Without any words, the two suddenly hugged each other, tears running down their cheeks. After a few moments, the two separated, each slightly chuckling, whiping away their tears.  
  
"Mother, I have one more question: what about my destiny?"  
  
"Usagi, I'm sorry, there are many possible destinys. The destiny you knew was the destiny of that current situation. If you had stayed with Endymion, that was what what would have happened. But that doesn't mean you have to. Just follow your heart, ok, my darling daughter?"  
  
Usagi giggled lightly, "Alright, mother."  
  
"Well, then. You better get going—this portal won't stay open forever." Serenity instructed, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"As you wish." Usagi replied, and with one last glance at her past mother, she stepped through the swirling portal.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
As Usagi's feet reached the ground, she looked around her new surroundings. It wasn't much better than her previous ones; she was now in a seemingly endless violet room. However, there was another difference: standing in front of her were two handsome men, around her age. They both had quite exotic looks; one had red hair and eyes, and the other had blue hair and eyes. They were looking at her they way she usually looked at Makoto's cookies. The reference Usagi had made to her ex-friend made her flinch, but she quickly shook it off, and reverted her attention to the pair of men who were staring at her.  
  
The duo quickly rushed to her side, and they each engulfed her in a huge hug.  
  
"Sere-chan!!" The red haired man exclaimed.  
  
"Is it really you?!" The blue-haired man seemed equally shocked.  
  
"Uh, well, kinda. I'm Princess Serenity reincarnated. Who are you??" Usagi asked, quite puzzled by this point.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, both men slowly pulled away from the warm hug. They gave each other questioning looks, as though not sure how much to tell her. Finally the red-haired man spoke up.  
  
"My name is Suzaku. And my blue-haired companion here is Seiryuu." Seiryuu gave a small nod of acknoledgment towards Usagi.  
  
"Please excuse us for a moment." Suzaku briefly but politely spoke to Usagi, all signs of his previous affectionate mood gone. He pulled Seiryuu to the other side of the room, and Usagi saw them have a somewhat heated discussion.  
  
~On the other side of the room~  
  
"She doesn't remember us!!"  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that." Suzaku retorted to his livid friend. He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed; he had waited a thousand years for her to return to him, and now that she finally did, she didn't remember him. It hurt a lot. But looking at her innocent blue eyes; those saffire pearls that he somehow always found himself drowning him, he knew she was the same Serenity he knew and loved.  
  
As Suzaku was deeply intertwined with his thoughts, Seiryuu began to think about is own. He couldn't believe that she had forgotten them! After all that they had…been through. Inwardly Seiryuu sighed. Oh, what was he getting so worked up about? He had known there was a chance that Serenity wouldn't remember him. He just hadn't really actually thought about it. Seiryuu was somewhat idealisitc that way; he believed he would live happily every after with his Serenity. Which was totally unlike him! He was the "tough guy", he was supposed to be a player. But that was all before he had met Serenity. Seiryuu would never dare forget the day he met Princess Serenity; she was too important to him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Seiryuu looked from left to right, carefully observing his surroundings. So this was the famous Moon Palace, huh? It seemed somewhat unreal. Everything looked so perfect; the palace was completely white, surrounded by thousands of beautiful flowers and many intricate fountains. It looked more like an inlarged dollhouse, than a palace. But, he was not there for the sights. Sigh, no, he was there because his mother had dragged him there to find out if Princess Serenity would be a "worthy" bride for him. As beautiful as the palace looked, it felt somewhat…dull. Personally, Seiryuu just wanted to leave.  
  
But he knew that was never going to happen. When his mother wanted to do something, she would do it.  
  
So now, Seiryuu was in his room, trying to work out his bow tie. In about 10 minutes the grand ball in honor of his and that Suzaku's arrival would start. Unfortunately for him, since it was partially in his honor, he had to be there for the whole time, as etiquette demanded. The actual princess that was his reason for coming, would not be arriving until 30 minutes into the party (which, apparently, was the Lunarian version of being fashionably late). He hoped that the party wouldn't be totally uneventful, but he couldn't expect much. With his luck, the princess was probably ugly as a doormat.  
  
After 5 minutes of fumbling with the bow tie, he finally figured it out. Seiryuu patted down his jacket, turning sideways, and expected how he looked. He had to say, he looked quite…well, dashing.  
  
He opened the door, carefully making sure there was no one there, and made his way to the ballroom. If his calculations are correct, he should arrive there in precisely 5 minutes, right on time.  
  
Seiryuu stopped in front of the steps into the ballroom, somewhat hesitant. He took a deep breathe in, trying to prep himself. After he walked down those steps, he'd be open to 3 hours of pure torture, filled with false flattery, dancing, and the batting of many an eyelash.  
  
"Hee hee, wow, you look excited."  
  
Hearing the mischevious laughter, Seiryuu looked behind him. He was take aback on her appearance. She had seemingly silky golden hair, deep blue eyes, and a perfect figure to boot. Seiryuu could hear the tinkling of her laughter ring in his ears.  
  
"And who might you be?" Seiryuu asked, intrigued.  
  
The girl giggled again, and replied. "Call me Usagi."  
  
Hmm. 'Bunny'. It seemed to fit her. "I am—"  
  
"—Seiryuu of the Myubo Alliance."  
  
He raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Word travels fast around here." Usagi said informatively.  
  
Seiryuu was silent, as he observed the woman in front of him. She seemed perfect. He wondered why she was at the ball. Did she know the Lunarian royalty? Was she a servant? He had no idea.  
  
"So would you like to enter with me?" Seiryuu looked down at the 5'3" woman in front of him and smiled at the irresistible picture she made. She had her mouth in a cute pout, her head slightly tilted up, and her eyes in the "puppy dog mode". \  
  
Chuckling, Seiryuu agreed. "Alright, alright."  
  
The bunny's eyes lit up, and she grabbed a hold of his arm, and started to gracefully descend the stairs.  
  
Seiryuu spent about 15 more minutes with the delightful bunny, and seemed to be having more fun than he ever had in his entire life. She intrigued him, and was playful, sincere, and mischevious all at once. However, she then had to go. She refused to say why, but guaranteed they would see each other again, before scampering off.  
  
So now there he was, in the middle of the ballroom, completely bored, every now and then dancing with some power-hungry girls, and wondering about Usagi.  
  
Soon, a voice interupted his thoughts.  
  
"Presenting, their imperial highnesses Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity."  
  
So he'd finally get to see what the princess looks like, huh? About time. Wonder if she's attractice.  
  
Seiryuu adverted his attentive to the staircase and saw a familiar eligant walk.  
  
It couldn't be…could it?  
  
There, seemingly floating down the stairs with her royal highness Queen Serenity, her mother….was Usagi.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Seiryuu chuckled softly, shaking his head, remembering his total surprise. He lifted his head, to see Suzaku looking at him oddly.  
  
He felt anger rise up inside of him, "What?!"  
  
Suzaku looked at Seiryuu critically for a second. He had spaced out, and seemed to be dead to the world. Not that Suzaku would have completely minded if that had been the case… "Nothing."  
  
"Are you implying that I am nothing?!"  
  
"Hey, you said it, I didn't."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not that much either."  
  
"I'm more than you!"  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
Usagi stood roughly 15 feet away, watching them bicker at space out for quite some time. What was this place? Certainly this wasn't the other universe, it was more of some special…dimension room thing.  
  
Ugh, she wished she had a way out. At first she was wondering if the claimed Suzaku and Seiryuu would tell her more about her past life, but that' didn't really seem like at option at the moment. If only she could leave…  
  
To her right, Usagi saw another black vortex open. She wasn't sure if she should enter, but there didn't seem to be another exit…  
  
Glancing at the arguing duo once more, Usagi stepped through the vortex.  
  
Suzaku and Seiryuu stopped there argument immidietely. There was something amiss…Where was their princess?  
  
….  
  
"Sh*t."  
  
  
  
***********  
  
hey guys! How was that? I know, it wasn't as long as the other one, but it's really hard to write a story ^ ^;; I realize that now! But, it's really fun. I highly suggest it! So now you know that the candidates for votes to be Usagi are: Seiryuu & his seishi, and Suzaku and his seishi. Ok? Please, r/r! I'd really appreciate it!! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Wish  
  
By MoonPrincess (buns-chan)  
  
  
  
Hi all! This is my first fic, and I hope you enjoy it!! It's a fushigi yugi/sailor moon crossover, where many of the fushigi yugi boys fall for Usagi ^-^ Yup, I'm a sucker for those kinda fics!! lol. Anyways, please tell me what you think of it, ok? Oh yeah, and my name is often spelled: MoonPrincess (buns-chan ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi, nor Sailor Moon.  
  
r/r please!  
  
  
  
Hotohori sat down on a stone bench in the royal garden. It was a pretty bench, with designs of lions and tigers. They seemed to reach out at you. Hotohori almost expected to hear a growl.  
  
"What do you reckon he's doin'?"  
  
"Dunno. Thinkin' 'bout the Suzaku no Miko mehbe?"  
  
The sound of the two murmuring palace guards snapped Hotohori out of his reverie. With a sigh, he stood up and started walking around the palace gardens.  
  
The life of an emperor didn't live up to its reputation. It got very lonely at times. When he was young, he dreamed of having a person who he could spend time with. Someone who wouldn't care about his station or looks: someone who would love him for what was inside of him.  
  
He had once thought that person would be the Suzaku no Miko. Fate, however, seemed to think differently. Hotohori loved Miaka, but he knew she could never feel the same way. She was infatuated with Tamahome-he was the only man she could see.  
  
Perhaps it's for the better. Maybe he'd just stay a lonely, however handsome, bachelor his whole life. But sometimes he just—  
  
A beautiful glimmer of blue and red and colors he couldn't name streaked across the sky. A shootingstar. Dare he? Oh, what does it matter anyway. He closed his eyes, and make a wish from the bottom of his heart. 'I wish someday soon a woman would come into my life who would love me and make me happy.' Hotohori opened his eyes, then quickly closed them again. 'Please.'  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Tamahome laid his head back on his pillow, pondering the events that had occurred that day. *sigh* He had gotten into another argument with Miaka. He loves her, but….What would happen when it's time for her to go home? She couldn't stay forever. She belonged in her world, and he belonged in his world. She never really thought about the consequences of something.  
  
Tamahome felt a light breeze, making him rub his arms unconsciously.  
  
Earlier, Tamahome had gotten into another fight with Tasuki (it had started with Tamahome asking Tasuki to pass the dumplings, and then…). Tasuki started chasing him and blew two holes in his room. One in the wall, and one in the ceiling. After that, Tamahome kicked Tasuki through the ceiling hole.  
  
Sometimes his life was so hectic. No one really understood him. Sometimes he just wished that….  
  
Oh, it wouldn't happen. He shouldn't get his hopes up. But…  
  
Overhead he saw a shootings star pass.  
  
Tamahome wished in his mind the phrase he had been wanting to say for a long time….  
  
'I wish that someone would come who understands me, and would help ease the load I was destined to carry….' Tamahome hesitated, but added another part. 'who I could love with all my heart.'  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
"$^%*^$@^^$ &%$##^%&^% *&^%$&*!!!!" Tasuki let loose a string of curses, as he had been doing for about 30 minutes. He stopped for a second, reviewing in his mind how he had wound up on the roof of the palace.  
  
Tamahome had started being food hog as usual at dinner. Tasuki simply commented on it, and there ya go! A fight. They already fight 90% of the time. Ugh, that Tamahome is never satisfied.  
  
Oh yeah! And guess what? He made Miaka cry! I mean, sure, girls are annoying, but it isn't good to make them cry. They start whining and stuff.  
  
Anyways, sometime between the crying and the pigging out, the fight had got somewhat intense. Then Tamahome kicked him through the ceiling! Sure, there was already a hole there from his fire fan (a.n. help me out here with the name?), but who knew Tamahome wouldn't like a moonroof? And that hole in the wall was totally necessary too, that room really needed some windows.  
  
And now, his foot was stuck in between the tiles. Just great! He'd been trying to wrench it out for a while.  
  
A wolf's howl made Tasuki look up, and examine the landscape. With the royal garden it was actually quite pretty.  
  
But life was….tiring. He was always the tough guy, no one ever listened to him. He was only there to beat up on. Life was never, well, I guess you could say, gentle.  
  
Oh, what the hell was he talking about?! Gentle?!! He was just full of crap.  
  
Suddenly, Tasuki felt a slipping feel from his foot. Finally! He was free.  
  
Getting up, Tasuki brushed himself off. About to jump off, he took one last look at the night sky. Unexpectedly, he saw a shooting star cross the sky. Tasuki was about to ignore it and jump, but something stopped him. He knew he could never voice his problems and angst to his friends, but maybe to a star….  
  
'I wish someone would come, who could see me through my outward attitude, and see what I was like inside. Someone who would help share my inner scars.'  
  
Taking one last glance, Tasuki leaped off into the night.  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Suboshi sat down on the cool, wooden floor, feet intertwined, his thumb and middle fingers of both hands pressing together. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.  
  
He took in a deep breath, and exhaled, letting go of all the stress that had building up that day. He relaxed, and felt his muscles loosen.  
  
Suboshi's mind drifted to his slightly older brother, Amiboshi. But to him, he would always be Aniki (a.n. does that mean twin, or is it a term of endearment?). Plain and simple. However, at the moment, Aniki was with the Suzaku no Miko.  
  
Ugh, Nakago and his goddamn plan for Amiboshi to pretend to be a Suzaku seishi. He missed his Aniki. At the end of the day, the two of them would always talk, and his brother would ask him how his day was.  
  
Yeah, sure, they could talk with messages on their arm, but that hurt. It made little cuts all over his arm.  
  
Being a Seiryuu seishi wasn't all it was made to be. Always being threatened by Nakago, sucking up to Yui-sama, being arounds freaks like Tomo….He was kind of drained, always having to be mishevious, always get scratched up, fighting. Sometimes he just wished that…  
  
Suboshi got up with a sigh, his effort to meditate having failed. He started to pace around the room. What was he thinking? It was nonsense. He was a Seiryuu seishi, and with that came certain resonsibilities.  
  
Suboshi paused, and looked outside his window. A star streaked across the sky, lighting up the night.  
  
Something overcame him, and he unconsciously closed his eyes, and thought a wish. 'I wish I wasn't so lonely. That I would have someone besides Aniki, but they would still listen to me, and comfort me. I need that. Please.' With that, Suboshi opened his eyes, and left the room.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
A boy, around the age of 15, laid his head against the tree trunk, sighing contentedly as he listened to the birds sing. They were his inspiration. Birds were so free: they could fly off into the world, go wherever they want to. He thought that perhaps if he could sound like them, then maybe, if just for a moment, he could feel the freedom that they live.  
  
Amiboshi looked at the flute in his hand, but soon turned his gaze away. He shouldn't be so sentimental. There was a cruel world out there, and it could definitely get him hurt.  
  
Amiboshi's thoughts traveled to his brother, who was in Kutou with the rest of the Seiryuu seishi. He wished he could go back there. Sure, it had messed-up wackos like Tomo there, but at least he knew where he stood there. With the Suzaku seishi, he was starting to have some feelings for them, but he couldn't, because in the end he would have to kill them—all of them.  
  
For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Amiboshi cursed Nakago in his mind. He hated this mission, he hadn't pretending he was the Suzaku seishi Chiriko, but even he had to admit he was the best seishi for the job.  
  
Amiboshi's feelings were all in a blur, he just wanted to sit, relax, and only listen to the birds singing for a while. To ignore the world, ignore the traumatizing occurrences that were happening all the time.  
  
And living with the Seiryuu seishi definitely reminded him of these happenings. If only there was some escape that he could have, if more than a second….  
  
A shooting star streamed across the sky, as if it was flying in answer to what he willed.  
  
'A star…how beautiful.' Amiboshi closed his eyes, and thought what he had been thinking about for his whole life. 'I wish that someone would come who would make me feel happy, and take me away the depressing world that I know.' Amiboshi carefully, opened his eyes, lifted the flute to his lips, and began to play.  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
The blue haired man slowly croched his legs, his left foot tilted to the right, 2 feet in front of the right foot. A scar could be seen across his face, showing a secret, as if it was teasing people who knew not it's cause.  
  
The man bent his fingers, except for his forefingers and middle fingers, which made an "x" sign over his chest. Quickly but carefully, the man waved his hands, making intricate designs and signs. He began to glow the color of his hair, and with this, a chair began to glow the same color. Startlingly, it disappeared and reapppeared on the other side of the room, then teleported back to it's original place. This went on for a few minutes, and the man began to feel himself tire.  
  
*Bang!*  
  
The chair fell to the floor on it's side, and the man lowered himself to the ground, sweating and breathing heavily. He lowered his back to the ground, and flopped his arms down carelessly.  
  
"That was tiring, no da."  
  
As he began to relax, Chichiri's mind drifted to why he had been doing this exercise. Sure, he should do it in order to keep his power strong, but that wasn't actually why he did it.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome had had another fight, and this time it was so big, everyone could hear it. It reminded him of his lovelife, or should his say his lack of one…  
  
He had once been in love; it had been to a beautiful girl with a nice gentle personality. They had been good friends. However, Chichiri hadn't recognized his feelings until he found out the girl had fallen in love with his best friend. Then it had been too late, and he had been heartbroken.  
  
He had never fallen for a girl since then. He kept up a cheery visage, in an artificial effort to keep himself and the ones around him happy.  
  
However, there had been one problem: his face.  
  
Chichiri could never lie; his face revealed it. So he always wore a mask, to keep his feelings hidden.  
  
Chichiri sighed, and turned over on his side. Sometimes being happy was so depressing…  
  
He wanted to feel genuinely happy again. He hadn't felt like that in so long. Too long. Sometimes he felt like he was drowning in his depression…  
  
But he couldn't think like that. He was Chichiri, no da. The happy-go- lucky monk. He had to be strong for the Suzaku seishi. They had finally found all 7 seishi, and had gotten Tamahome back! Soon they would perform the ritual of Suzaku.  
  
Chichiri hoisted himself up, and walked over to his window. The moon was really beautiful tonight, almost strangely so. It seemed….mischevious? All of a sudden, a star, streaked across the sky. As if by reaction, his heart felt a pang. He couldn't handle all this pain. It was tearing him up from the inside. He didn't know what to do. Chichiri looked up at the moon, as if expecting it to tell him. The moon brightened, and for a second it almost resembled the shooting star.  
  
The shooting star…  
  
'I wish that someone would come and help me with the pain I have locked deep within me.' Chichiri put his last hope into the shooting star, and soundlessly got up and started his exercises once more.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
A stone-like figure could be standing still, arms folded firmly across his chest, outside the room of the Seiryuu no miko. His mind was plauged with thoughts of recent occurances. They had lost Tamahome, but his plan hadn't completely fallen apart: there was still Amiboshi. However he didn't know how much he could count on that boy; sure he was a Seiryuu seishi, but he was weak, emotionally, and if the Suzaku seishi found out about him before the ceremony, he didn't know if the boy would be able to escape with his life.  
  
Also, the miko was becoming less cooperative. She was not please with Tamahome's return to the Suzaku no miko to say the least, and at the moment was in her room sulking. Which he was now guarding.  
  
Nakago frowned in discontent; he didn't like looking after this spoiled brat of a miko. He was only protecting her for the wishes.  
  
Ah, the wishes. He couldn't wait until they summoned Seiryuu. Then his dream of immortality would become true, and the Hin race would continue forever.  
  
Unfortunately, it would only be him. There wasn't anyone worthy enough to be his wife. Sure, he had sex with Soi sometimes, but she had blue hairn (a.n. right??), and definitely wasn't worthy to bear his child. Too bad…  
  
Nakago looked across the hallway, into the other room, and through the window. It was a full moon. That reminded him of his reminded him of the Hins (a.n. doesn't everything?); they used to worship the moon. They studied astrology mixed with mythology. The moon was believed to have mystical powers associated with granting one's desires.  
  
In a flash, a blur of blue, red, yellow, all colors known to man (and some not) crossed the sky.  
  
Hmm, a shooting star. He hadn't seen one of those in a while. Shootings stars were also involved with granting wishes. Nakago remembered having one wish his whole life…  
  
'I…I wish that someone would come who could help me preserve and revere the Hin race.'  
  
Nakago scoffed at his own foolishness, reverted his eyes back to the miko's room, and listened to his miko's soft sobs.  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
Nuriko was sitting on his vanity, brushing his hair idly. With each stroke, the silky brown hair was being sretched and straightened. 'One thousand one…one thousand two…one thousand three….'  
  
This was a nice break from his busy life. Ugh, speaking of busy life…life around the palace today was busy, to say the least. Tamahome and Miaka had had another fight (which happened quite often, recently).  
  
But they couldn't break up!! That would mean that Miaka might hook up with the emperor, and that would not be good! All of Nuriko's hopes of getting together with his majesty would be lost (even if Miaka make him female!). And today's argument seemed quite heated. Miaka and Tamahome were talking about their future. Miaka, the hopeless ditz that she is, thought they would be together always, no matter what. And Tamahome, the clueless boyfriend that he is, was somewhat harse about their future (and how they was a definite possibility they would have to break up). And who exactly did Miaka run to?! Oh, yeah, the emperor!!  
  
Oh, if Miaka wasn't his miko, Nuriko would just—  
  
No, he couldn't think like that. He had to be calm. His majesty wouldn't like it if he hurt Miaka. Right, so, calm. Inhale, exhale.  
  
OH, what was he doing?! This wasn't him. No, it wasn't him at all. It was someone else; his sister. (a.n. okay, do u know the real name of Nuriko??)  
  
After his sister had died, he had lost all feeling. He became numb, and was a shell of a man. He decided that his sister would live on, through him. So, from then on, he adopted her feelings, and acted how she had acted (he even took her name).  
  
His so called "feelings" for the emperor weren't really his—they were his sister's. That's how he knew she would react to the emperor's good looks; she wouldn't let anyone or anything get in her way.  
  
Nuriko gave a little smile. Yes, that was his sister: violent, but determined. How he missed her. He missed her so much it hurt.  
  
With a sigh, Nuriko stood up from his vanity and sat on his windowsill. Oh, how he wished he could see his sister again. But he knew that couldn't happen. Now the main woman in his life, as much as he hadn't to admit it, was his miko. Oh, how sad his life could be.  
  
Nuriko sat there, staring at the stars, remembering his childhood with his sister (the real Nuriko). Unexpectedly, a star shot across the sky, in all sorts of blinding and majestic colors! It stunned him, and Nuriko did something he had seen his sister do quite a lot of times.  
  
'I wish that someone would come and help fill the gap with light that I have not had in my heart since Nuriko died.'  
  
Wordlessly, Nuriko got up, walked back to his vanity, and stroked the comb gently through his hair.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Unbeknownst to the boys of the fushigi yugi world, yet another person was watching the shooting star flash across the sky. Only this person was female, and well, not really a person. Anymore.  
  
She had silvery white hair, blue eyes, and a nice figure (for someone who is 1 foot tall). However, through her one could see the landscape behind her. She had been queen of all of it, but it had been destroyed. But the woman wasn't said—soon her daughter would know everything about her life, and the missing part of her heart would be replaced.  
  
The woman gave a little smile, closed her eyes and said, "You're wishes shall be granted."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
It was beautiful Saturday afternoon in the park; the sun was shining, the birds were singing. Everything looked like it belonged in a dream.  
  
People could see a girl—no, a woman walking down the path. She had long, silky golden hair, legs that seemed to go on for years, and an all in all beautiful figure. Many of the people were staring, but the girl paid no heed. She never did.  
  
Usagi was walking leisurely through the park, humming a song that had been in her head all day. She couldn't quite recall the name, but that didn't bother her. Which was strange really, because usually it would, but not today. Oh no, not today. Today was too perfect.  
  
Usagi looked to her right, and saw the lake, glistening in the slowly setting sun. She went over to it, and sat down, knees against her chest.  
  
She sat like this for a while, and her mind started to drift to her life and all that had happened the last couple of years.  
  
Usagi was 24 at the moment. After she had defeated Chaos, she had changed somehow. All the emotional stress she had gone through, really matured her. She did better in school, and was able to go to the best college and grad school in Tokyo. Right now she owned a company, where they were the major designing company. It was called "Serenity". Yeah, it was corny, but seemed to fit.  
  
Anyway, around a month after Chaos was defeated, the outer scouts traveled around Japan, and the inner scouts and Mamoru began to act strange. They stopped hanging out with her at the arcade, and at school. Her invites to the meetings became less and less.  
  
But, of course, Usagi had been totally oblivious and naïve. She was too busy appreciating the peace to realize what was happening.  
  
Boy, was that stupid.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
One day when she had actually been invited to one of the meetings, Usagi decided to come early. She had gotten a 100 on her paper, and wanted to show everyone! She thought they would be so proud.  
  
Usagi was walking up the temple steps and her laughter. Smiling, she quickened her pace. Chuckling inwardly, she thought about how surprised everyone would be when they saw she was actually early! Raye would probably faint.  
  
"Okay, so it's agreed? When she gets here henshin and hit her with a planet attack, ok?"  
  
"That'll be great! Finally, she'll be gone, and she'll stop messing us up whenever she arrives on the crime scene and taking all the credit when we defeat the monsters!"  
  
"Yeah, she's such an embarrassment! She gives a bad name to blonds everywhere!"  
  
"And you shall finally be able to be queen, Raye-chan, my love."  
  
"Yes, finally, my love. I cannot wait."  
  
Ami-chan? Mako-chan? Mina-chan? Mamo-chan? Raye-chan? Minna??? NO, no, they have to be talking about someone else! They can't be talking about—  
  
"Argh, when will that Odango show up?! Oh yeah, probably in an hour because she's always late!"  
  
--me?  
  
Tears filled Usagi's eyes, and she fled down the temple steps, three steps at a time.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Yes, that had been quite a long time ago. Usagi had been 16 at the time. That experience had been indiscribably horrific for her. For a while, Usagi had considered suicide.  
  
The thought of ending all her pain, all the struggle, all the violence for once and for all had just seemed wonderful to her.  
  
However, it was her family that got her through this. Her current family; her okaa-san, otou-san, and her (word for little brother). They had noticed her difference in attitude, and were worried. Though they did not know what was wrong, they did not burden her with questions, and tried to make her as happy as possible. Usagi knew she could never cause her family pain through hurting herself.  
  
Unfortunately, that in no way meant that she was cured. Usagi felt depressed all the time, no matter what her family did. But, one day while she was entering the arcade, Usagi ran into the outer senshi! It had turned out that they had just returned from their tour around Japan. Slowly, Usagi opened up to them, and felt the depression lift somewhat from her heart.  
  
The outer senshi began to train her, to help her with her skills. Haruka helped her physically, Michiru helped her musically, and Setsuna helped her mentally.  
  
Soon, Usagi realized she was more talented than she thought. Her grades improved, she became the top student in her grade (take that Ami!) and was valedictorian when she graduated. She went to the top college and graduate school in America (by herself, the outers were now touring the United States) started her own company, and voila! That's how she ended up here.  
  
Yeah, if that sounded like a fairy tale, it kinda was. And it felt like that to Usagi. It felt like she was reading about her life in some sort of fantasy book. It felt like she was an outsider, like this wasn't really her life that she was living.  
  
Something was missing, but she couldn't quite tell what…..  
  
Drifting through her thoughts, Usagi didn't notice the dim light in front of her that was starting to brighten.  
  
"Serenity-chan…"  
  
Usagi was brought back to reality as she gazed upon the transparent fairy- like figure flouting in front of her.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Queen Serenity smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes, my mesume, it's me. I've come to bring you great news."  
  
"News? What is it? Oh no, it isn't a new villian, is it?!" Though Usagi sounded dreading, she wasn't quite. Although for many years all she wanted peace, now that she finally had it, Usagi found herself bored. She was actually looking forward to a fight. Oh well, I guess that's a senshi's spirit.  
  
"Oh no, dear. I was meaning to tell you something about your past."  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"Well, your past isn't quite how you think it was. In fact, you had two brothers, and Endymion, wasn't your lover, he was simply your courter."  
  
"What?! MOTHER! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, my daughter. But we have to leave right now."  
  
"Now?! Where are we going?? Why do I have to go?! Mother, tell me something!"  
  
"*sigh* Under her breath: Were you always this difficult? Alright, alright: you're going to another universe? Ok? Now come on." And with that, Queen Serenity took Usagi's hands, and stepped through a portal.  
  
Hee hee, I tried to make an extra long first chapter! So how was it?? Please tell me! I'd really love some reviews to boost my confidence! I'd like at least 10. Oh, and put ur e-mail on the review, if u'd like me to get back to u, ok? Alright, I'll try to continue soon!! Byes!! -MoonPrincess (buns-chan  
  
The Wish  
  
By MoonPrincess (buns-chan)  
  
Hi everyone! Firstly, I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews I got!! I never expected to get so many. *tear runs down buns-chan's face* you like me, you really like me! Well, mostly ^ ^;; so, here's the second chapter!! I hope I got it out in an ok amount of time! Also, I wanna say sorry, I wasn't very clear: if people would like me to e-mail them, please put ur e- mail on the review and say that u would like me to e-mail u. sorry, I shoulda told u. also, I'm taking votes 4 pairings! And, people can (if they want to) writing negative votes (as in voting 'please don't let nakago be with usagi', but that will be all; they cannot vote for another person to be with her instead if they wanna do that. Ok ^-^? All the people who make wishes are candidates ^-^. And 2 of the 4 g-ds (you'll see which ones). But, since some people requested it, I might make multiple endings (u never know ;) ). Enjoy, and please r/r  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor Fushigi Yugi.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Aideen Legacy- hee hee, thanx! I wasn't really sure about it! That really helped :D. and (yay) u were my very first reviewer! Awesome!  
  
themoonmaiden- sorry! I'm kind of a cliffie author *dodges multiple attacks* ack! Don't worry, all the g-ds will have an important part in this fic ;)  
  
Zackire- *blushes furiously* thank u so much for all ur compliments! They mean a lot!! Good luck with ur fic!  
  
JLSCORPIO78akaScorpioNightShadow- u like it?! Yay!! :D sorry about the cliffie, that's kinda how I'm gonna write!! *ducks lamp thrown* sorry! I'll try to get all my chapters out in a short continuous interval!  
  
Kristy- u-sa very kind! Hope u enjoy this one!  
  
Lala- *mumbles multiple thank you's* wow! You really like me! That means a lot! Thanx!!  
  
moon- ;) let's just say ur very hot…  
  
Princess Selene- Thanx 4 ur support! I don't know about the pairings yet, votes will definitely sway my decision! I'm thinking about doing several endings. What do u think? Please continue reading! ;)  
  
Purr- *grabs purr's hands and jumps up and down* hee hee, ya, I can't even believe it myself! But everyone's support is helping ;) ! um, could u update "Haunted"? I'd luv that!!  
  
Bunny Winner- hee hee, good 4 u! and ur not weird! I luv those kinda fics, too ^-^! But, then again, I am kinda weird….;)  
  
SweetKawaiiAngel-wai! I'm really happy too! Hee hee, I'll try to make it longer (don't know if I can!). u go work on ur fic, and I'll work on mine! ;)  
  
Lady Rose and Kitten- thanx! Hope u enjoy this one too!!  
  
Tenshi Cat- *hugs Tenshi* I luv u too! Hee hee, I'll try to continue again soon! And no problem, I luv ur fics! I don't mind reviewing :)!  
  
Galexz- thanx! *wipes sweat off brow* I'm trying to get chapters out quickly! Hope this one is up to ur expectation! ^-^  
  
Princesslesse- wow, I can't believe I finally got it out!! I guess that means it's ur turn! How about….CM? ok? Thanx 4 all ur help and support! It means a lot :)  
  
Bluejello- and I intent to keep it!  
  
Cristina- u like it?! Thanx! And hee hee, u'll just have to find out. I like the outers too, so they'll be in the story a bit!  
  
Duo'sTenshi- thanx!! That really helps :D  
  
Kayura- Thanx!! I like it :). And all I can say about the pairings is votes help, and there could be different endings if people r really nice and give tons of reviews! ;)  
  
Crazygurl70- you like my fic??!!! Wow :O!! hee hee, i luv urs!! The most recent where usagi was blind 4 a while. It's great (i think it's wonderfully original!)!! Hee hee, sorry about the ending, i'm kinda a cliffie author! :P guess u'll have to keep reading!  
  
lady mist- hee hee, ur not alone in that!! I luv 'em too!! I'll try to keep getting all mine out soon, ok? But it kinda depends on u guys, and how much u review! :)  
  
senshi-san- I'm sorry if u didn't enjoy. I didn't really expect everyone too, but u were pretty nice about it, so thank u for that. But a lot of people seem to like it, and so do I, so it'll go on! ^-^  
  
Kero-thank u so much 4 ur support!! I need that from fellow authors (I can't believe I can actually say that phrase now, "fellow authors"…) :D. I'll try to read ur fic, but I'm kinda busy. *waves hands out in front* no offense!! Non at all!! I just kinda have a lot on my hands right now ^ ^;; I'll see if I can, ok?  
  
Celestial Sailor Pluto- hee hee, I like them too!! Don't worry, they'll be in the story a bit. I don't think I can make haruka and michiru not a couple, but I'll try not to make them too mushy, ok? Sorry! Keep reading!!  
  
Sailor Ronin Usa-chan- that's okay (I'm just happy u reviewed!) Ya, I know my fics kinda cliché in parts, but I'm not quite sure what else to do there. And u do owe me a fic (kamereon, please!). hee hee, get started ;)!  
  
eternalmoonprincess- *glomps etm* thanx so much for ur outstanding review!! It means a lot to me (I know I say that a lot, but it does!). hee hee, I guess I kinda botched on a couple of things. Thanx so much 4 ur support!! That's that kidna thing that keeps me going! Please keep on r/r, and I'll keep on writing ;)  
  
Blue Moon- wow! Ur too kind :D. I dunno what I'm doing 4 the endings. Currently, I'm accepting votes, but there is a chance 4 multiple endings. Depends on u guys and the reviews I get! ;)  
  
Mirai person- thanx so much 4 ur support!! I need that kinda stuff :). I might make multiple endings, but currently I'm accepting votes, oks? So please r/r!  
  
And thank u to anyone else that reviewed (if I didn't mention u!) it doesn't mean I forgot u, just that I didn't get ur review in time to write this fic!! Oh, and does anyone know the suzaku seishi's real names? Or the seiryuu seishi??  
  
Ok now, here goes (finally ^ ^;;):  
  
  
  
Usagi was slowly walking through a long, blue tunnel, her mother next to her. The tunnel seemed never ending; she was surrounded by a misty haze.  
  
Her mother hadn't said anything since they had entered the tunnel, and Usagi was beginning to get frustrated. She wanted to know something besides she all of a sudden had two brothers in the Silver Millenium, and she's going to another universe. Oh yeah, and it turns out that the mans she felt chained to for years wasn't actually meant to be with her!!  
  
As if somehow sensing her distress, Queen Serenity speaks up.  
  
"So, what shall you like to find out? Oh- I know, your brothers, perhaps? Well, let's see…Well, a thousand years ago, the Silver Alliance wasn't the only alliance there. There was the Shinzu Alliance and the Myugo Alliance, also. Now, your brothers were heirs to the throwns of one half of the sun each. However, since they were my sons, therefore being princes of the silver alliance, and since they were heirs to the sun, they were as powerful as the leaders of the other alliances. You see, the other alliances were slightly smaller/weaker, they didn't have any powerful crystals, but they were still important, and each still had 7 planets. Ok?"  
  
Usagi nodded, trying to process all this new information. "Alright, but what were my brothers' names?"  
  
(a.n. dum dum dum!) Queen Serenity paused a bit, before answering. "Genbu and Byakko." (a.n. shock! Oh, by the way, if later I misportray them, please help, cuz I don't know that much about them. I find out about fushigi yugi by reading the graphic novel, and the novel isn't that far yet).  
  
"Genbu and Byakko…" Usagi rolled these names around her tongue, trying to get used to saying it.  
  
"Alright, may I continue now?" Queen Serenity asked pertly.  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
"Thank you. Now, as I was saying…The Silver Alliance was more important than you thought it was. It more or less ruled the universe, not just the milky way. And about your suitors…you had quite a lot. Naturally, that would happen because of your power, but many men fell in love with you. Though I never think you quite appreciated it properly. Really, I'll never know why you—"  
  
"Mother, would you please get on with it?!" Usagi impatiently interjected.  
  
"Oh alright, alright. The heirs to the Shinzu and Myugo alliances were both men. The Shizu alliance's heir was named Suzaku. The Myugo heir was named Seiryuu. They were both quite good looking if I do say so myself."  
  
At this, Usagi rolled her eyes, but said nothing.  
  
"Don't think I didn't see that young lady. But I shall deal with that later. If I may continue…" the Queen said, looking at Usagi questioningly.  
  
After Usagi's silence Serenity started once more. "Good. Now, both of these men fell in love with you. Not only them, but also many of the heirs to the planets of their alliances (which I said before had 7 each). From the Shinzu Alliance Hotohori, Tamahome, Chichiri, Nuriko, and Tasuki fell for you. From the Seiryuu Alliance Nakago, Amiboshi, and Suboshi fell in love with you, though I think Tomo had a crush on you of some sort also. Oh well. Now, can I say, this didn't make Suzaku and Seiryuu very happy, but they did not do anything to the others, because that would have been bad and would have caused quite an outroar. But, Beryl killed all the alliances before you could choose between them. She did all the attacks very quickly and cleverly. Initially, she knocked out all the types of communication, so people could not ask for help when they were attacked. She attacked the Myugo alliance first, then the Shinzu alliance, and, finally, the Silver alliance. Your home."  
  
Usagi waited, trying to cram all this knowledge into her head at once.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Usagi asked, feeling confused and betrayed.  
  
"I am sorry, my daughter. I saw how much having so many men in love with you tore you apart, and I didn't want that to happen again. So, I decided to send only one suitor with you to the future."  
  
"But why Endymion? I do not truly love him, and he wound up betraying me."  
  
"Why Endymion? Well, I'm sorry to say, he was the only one of the suitors with you at your death. To send him with you to the same time, the people had to at least be on the same planet. And that was him. The others died at their planets before you."  
  
"But, but, what happened to the other suitors? Were they reborn?"  
  
"Well, yes, they were. But, after sending you and your senshi to the future, I tried to send them at least to your time, but I did not have enough energy. So they were sent to a time so century before yours, most likely to a different location too."  
  
"Is that where we're going now?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
"No, that's where you're going now. I'm going to go back to the moon after I drop you off."  
  
"But, but, mother, why can't you come with me?" Usagi felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She was going to go to some new and strange place, and she would not know anyone there. It would be an immense comfort to her if her mother would come.  
  
"I am sorry my daughter, but my body is not able to do that. I can only go to the moon, or go on the earth for a minute or so, but only if you are in dire need of my help."  
  
A few minutes passed between the two of them, each wallowing in their own thoughts. Queen Serenity thinking about the 'good old days' and Usagi trying to see if she remembered any of this from her previous life. All of a sudden, a black vortex appeared before them startling Usagi, but not surprising Queen Serenity at all.  
  
"Well, this is where you get off." Serenity told Usagi, her eyes beginning to water.  
  
"Oh, mother." Usagi said, looking affectionately at her mother.  
  
Without any words, the two suddenly hugged each other, tears running down their cheeks. After a few moments, the two separated, each slightly chuckling, whiping away their tears.  
  
"Mother, I have one more question: what about my destiny?"  
  
"Usagi, I'm sorry, there are many possible destinys. The destiny you knew was the destiny of that current situation. If you had stayed with Endymion, that was what what would have happened. But that doesn't mean you have to. Just follow your heart, ok, my darling daughter?"  
  
Usagi giggled lightly, "Alright, mother."  
  
"Well, then. You better get going—this portal won't stay open forever." Serenity instructed, trying to regain her composure.  
  
"As you wish." Usagi replied, and with one last glance at her past mother, she stepped through the swirling portal.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
As Usagi's feet reached the ground, she looked around her new surroundings. It wasn't much better than her previous ones; she was now in a seemingly endless violet room. However, there was another difference: standing in front of her were two handsome men, around her age. They both had quite exotic looks; one had red hair and eyes, and the other had blue hair and eyes. They were looking at her they way she usually looked at Makoto's cookies. The reference Usagi had made to her ex-friend made her flinch, but she quickly shook it off, and reverted her attention to the pair of men who were staring at her.  
  
The duo quickly rushed to her side, and they each engulfed her in a huge hug.  
  
"Sere-chan!!" The red haired man exclaimed.  
  
"Is it really you?!" The blue-haired man seemed equally shocked.  
  
"Uh, well, kinda. I'm Princess Serenity reincarnated. Who are you??" Usagi asked, quite puzzled by this point.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, both men slowly pulled away from the warm hug. They gave each other questioning looks, as though not sure how much to tell her. Finally the red-haired man spoke up.  
  
"My name is Suzaku. And my blue-haired companion here is Seiryuu." Seiryuu gave a small nod of acknoledgment towards Usagi.  
  
"Please excuse us for a moment." Suzaku briefly but politely spoke to Usagi, all signs of his previous affectionate mood gone. He pulled Seiryuu to the other side of the room, and Usagi saw them have a somewhat heated discussion.  
  
~On the other side of the room~  
  
"She doesn't remember us!!"  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that." Suzaku retorted to his livid friend. He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed; he had waited a thousand years for her to return to him, and now that she finally did, she didn't remember him. It hurt a lot. But looking at her innocent blue eyes; those saffire pearls that he somehow always found himself drowning him, he knew she was the same Serenity he knew and loved.  
  
As Suzaku was deeply intertwined with his thoughts, Seiryuu began to think about is own. He couldn't believe that she had forgotten them! After all that they had…been through. Inwardly Seiryuu sighed. Oh, what was he getting so worked up about? He had known there was a chance that Serenity wouldn't remember him. He just hadn't really actually thought about it. Seiryuu was somewhat idealisitc that way; he believed he would live happily every after with his Serenity. Which was totally unlike him! He was the "tough guy", he was supposed to be a player. But that was all before he had met Serenity. Seiryuu would never dare forget the day he met Princess Serenity; she was too important to him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Seiryuu looked from left to right, carefully observing his surroundings. So this was the famous Moon Palace, huh? It seemed somewhat unreal. Everything looked so perfect; the palace was completely white, surrounded by thousands of beautiful flowers and many intricate fountains. It looked more like an inlarged dollhouse, than a palace. But, he was not there for the sights. Sigh, no, he was there because his mother had dragged him there to find out if Princess Serenity would be a "worthy" bride for him. As beautiful as the palace looked, it felt somewhat…dull. Personally, Seiryuu just wanted to leave.  
  
But he knew that was never going to happen. When his mother wanted to do something, she would do it.  
  
So now, Seiryuu was in his room, trying to work out his bow tie. In about 10 minutes the grand ball in honor of his and that Suzaku's arrival would start. Unfortunately for him, since it was partially in his honor, he had to be there for the whole time, as etiquette demanded. The actual princess that was his reason for coming, would not be arriving until 30 minutes into the party (which, apparently, was the Lunarian version of being fashionably late). He hoped that the party wouldn't be totally uneventful, but he couldn't expect much. With his luck, the princess was probably ugly as a doormat.  
  
After 5 minutes of fumbling with the bow tie, he finally figured it out. Seiryuu patted down his jacket, turning sideways, and expected how he looked. He had to say, he looked quite…well, dashing.  
  
He opened the door, carefully making sure there was no one there, and made his way to the ballroom. If his calculations are correct, he should arrive there in precisely 5 minutes, right on time.  
  
Seiryuu stopped in front of the steps into the ballroom, somewhat hesitant. He took a deep breathe in, trying to prep himself. After he walked down those steps, he'd be open to 3 hours of pure torture, filled with false flattery, dancing, and the batting of many an eyelash.  
  
"Hee hee, wow, you look excited."  
  
Hearing the mischevious laughter, Seiryuu looked behind him. He was take aback on her appearance. She had seemingly silky golden hair, deep blue eyes, and a perfect figure to boot. Seiryuu could hear the tinkling of her laughter ring in his ears.  
  
"And who might you be?" Seiryuu asked, intrigued.  
  
The girl giggled again, and replied. "Call me Usagi."  
  
Hmm. 'Bunny'. It seemed to fit her. "I am—"  
  
"—Seiryuu of the Myubo Alliance."  
  
He raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Word travels fast around here." Usagi said informatively.  
  
Seiryuu was silent, as he observed the woman in front of him. She seemed perfect. He wondered why she was at the ball. Did she know the Lunarian royalty? Was she a servant? He had no idea.  
  
"So would you like to enter with me?" Seiryuu looked down at the 5'3" woman in front of him and smiled at the irresistible picture she made. She had her mouth in a cute pout, her head slightly tilted up, and her eyes in the "puppy dog mode". \  
  
Chuckling, Seiryuu agreed. "Alright, alright."  
  
The bunny's eyes lit up, and she grabbed a hold of his arm, and started to gracefully descend the stairs.  
  
Seiryuu spent about 15 more minutes with the delightful bunny, and seemed to be having more fun than he ever had in his entire life. She intrigued him, and was playful, sincere, and mischevious all at once. However, she then had to go. She refused to say why, but guaranteed they would see each other again, before scampering off.  
  
So now there he was, in the middle of the ballroom, completely bored, every now and then dancing with some power-hungry girls, and wondering about Usagi.  
  
Soon, a voice interupted his thoughts.  
  
"Presenting, their imperial highnesses Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity."  
  
So he'd finally get to see what the princess looks like, huh? About time. Wonder if she's attractice.  
  
Seiryuu adverted his attentive to the staircase and saw a familiar eligant walk.  
  
It couldn't be…could it?  
  
There, seemingly floating down the stairs with her royal highness Queen Serenity, her mother….was Usagi.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Seiryuu chuckled softly, shaking his head, remembering his total surprise. He lifted his head, to see Suzaku looking at him oddly.  
  
He felt anger rise up inside of him, "What?!"  
  
Suzaku looked at Seiryuu critically for a second. He had spaced out, and seemed to be dead to the world. Not that Suzaku would have completely minded if that had been the case… "Nothing."  
  
"Are you implying that I am nothing?!"  
  
"Hey, you said it, I didn't."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not that much either."  
  
"I'm more than you!"  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
Usagi stood roughly 15 feet away, watching them bicker at space out for quite some time. What was this place? Certainly this wasn't the other universe, it was more of some special…dimension room thing.  
  
Ugh, she wished she had a way out. At first she was wondering if the claimed Suzaku and Seiryuu would tell her more about her past life, but that' didn't really seem like at option at the moment. If only she could leave…  
  
To her right, Usagi saw another black vortex open. She wasn't sure if she should enter, but there didn't seem to be another exit…  
  
Glancing at the arguing duo once more, Usagi stepped through the vortex.  
  
Suzaku and Seiryuu stopped there argument immidietely. There was something amiss…Where was their princess?  
  
….  
  
"Sh*t."  
  
  
  
***********  
  
hey guys! How was that? I know, it wasn't as long as the other one, but it's really hard to write a story ^ ^;; I realize that now! But, it's really fun. I highly suggest it! So now you know that the candidates for votes to be Usagi are: Seiryuu & his seishi, and Suzaku and his seishi. Ok? Please, r/r! I'd really appreciate it!! 


	4. Chapter 3

The Wish  
  
By MoonPrincess (buns-chan)  
  
  
  
Hi again!!!!!! Thought I'd disappeared, didn't u? ^ ^;; Well, I didn't. Basically, just finals. But now school's over!!!!!!!! ^-^ So I'm updating;) And I will be updating quite frequently.:) And *hugs everyone* thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!!! Wow! *kisses* I luv u all!!!! *Cries* I'm amazed at how many reviews I got!!! Me happy ^-^. And there are a couple of things I'd like to say in response: Zackire- hi there!! u were my first reviewer, so I'll respond to u first!! ^-^ thanx so much for ur kind review! And its' no prob, I think that if people go to the trouble to review for me, I should at least thank them for it! ;) now.some good veggie/usagi fics.try some of these authors: Kit, Pokahydee Tot-chan, Twist. They're good! Um, I hope that helped.I don't know a lot of veggie/usagi authors of the top of my head ^ ^;; Well, keep reviewing!! ;) Aidenn Legacy- ohayo!! First of all, lemme say. THANK U SO MUCH FOR THAT USEFUL INFORMATION!! U were a great help :) Saved me a lot of trouble ^ ^;; And I guess u'll see with Byakko and Genbu, ne? ;) Well, I hope u enjoy what I write! Thanx for ur support!!! Keep reviewing!! ;) Princess Selene- *blushes* Thanx so much for ur flattery!!!! It makes me happy ^-^! But I dunno what I can promise about the ending, all I can say is that reviews will definitely influence my decision *hint hint* If I get enough reviews, I might even be persuaded to write multi-endings. Queen Celestia- Konbanwa!! THANK U (ALSO) SO MUCH FOR THE INFORMATION!! U were a great help also ;). Thanx for ur review!! It's greatly appreciated ^- ^. And let's just say reviews definitely help decide what I'm going to do with the ending. Keep reviewing!! ;) ScorpioNightShadow- Hee Hee. Bad g-ds, bad! Thanx for ur review!! ^-^I luv getting reviews. And *sigh* I gotta agree with u-there're a ton of hotties!!!!! *sigh*(again)hee hee, can't help it ^ ^;; Yeah, I was thinking about doing that chapter thing *pats SNS on the back* good idea! ;) And I'll try to be not quite that harsh with the cliffhangers (though I'm not promising anything ;) ) ok? Keep reviewing!! ;) A Group of Pepole Voteing- ^ ^;; Um.I'm really happy that u took an interest in my story, but the problem is, I dunno how many people of u there really r (sorry!!), so I can't quite count those.But, please, feel free to review again!! One at a time ;) Keep reviewing!! ;) Blue Moon- Hee hee. Yeah, I tried to keep the mom realisitc. ^-^ After, even though she was incredibly nice, she was a queen and a mom.I hope it didn't suck (and I hope I didn't piss off any huge fans of hers ^ ^;; ) *sniff* It made ur day?? *glomp* Thank u so much!!! That is so nice!!!!! I'll see what I can do with multi-endings, ok? Reviews help me decide what to do.*hint hint* And I think u'll be interested in what happens with the seishi ;). Keep reviewing!! ;) Julia- Thanx for reading my story and reviewing!! I'll see what I can do with the matchings, ok? Reviews help me to decide what to do *hint hint*. Keep reviewing!! ;) Serenity-chan`- Lol, I'll see what I can do, ok? Reviews help me to decide what to do *hint hint*. Keep reviewing!! ;) Hikari-no-megami- Yeah, I luv that stuff too!!! ^-^ I hope what I write will interest u! Reviews heavily influence what I do in my story *hint hint*! Keep reviewing!! ;) G-ddess-of-Light- Hi there!! Sorry about kinda misspelling ur name, but it's just something about my religion.OK, that's the end of that! U think my story's funny??!! YAY!! I was so worried it wasn't going to be ^-^. Cristina- Thanx!!! I'm so glad that ur enjoying it!! ^-^ That was my intention ;) I'll see what I can do with the pairings, ok? Reviews help me to decide what to do *hint hint*! Keep reviewing!! ;) Kaoru- Hee hee, I'll see what I can, ok? But people's reviews r definitely helping me to decide what to do *hint hint*! Keep reviewing!! ;) Chibi Chibi- Thanx for ur consideration!!!! Ur nice ^_~. I'll see what I can do with the endings, ok? Reviews definitely help me decide, though! ;) I know exactly what ur talking about with the fy/sm stories!! I hope mine is a consolation ;) Keep reviewing!! ;) Moon-bunny-87- *looks around sheepishly* *eyes land on m-b-87* ack!! Sorry!! I can't believe I took so long with this chapter, I'll try to be better with my other chapters, ok??? I will!! *sniff* Well, I hope me taking so long doesn't deter u from my story. Keep reviewing!! ;) Tenshi Cat- YOU DO??!!! Yahoo!! ^-^ I'm really happy!! I luv ur fics!! ;) I'll try to update somewhat often, and u do too, ok?? I hope u enjoy this chapter too!!! Keep reviewing!! ;) Duo's Snuggle Bunny- Firstly, I just gotta say, I luv the name!! ^-^ It's perfect!! ;) And ur info did help!! I feel embarrassed now, but I needed to know that!! So thanx!!! And I'm really glad that ur enjoying my fic!! I'm a huge fics of multibishies/usagi fics too!! ;) They're my fav!! I think u can expect more of these kinda fics from me in the future ;) Keep reviewing!! ;) SilverRay- Lol, me's grammer can be iffy sometimes ^ ^;; But thanx for the advice!! I'm glad that u like my fics, and u'll find out what happens to usagi!! ;) Hee hee, for me, reading fanfics at any time is great!! I'm really sorry I didn't get my fic out soon (to say the least), but I promise to try more with the next chapters, ok?? Keep reviewing!! ;) Little demon- Konwa!! I'll see what I can do about the different endings, if I get enough reviews I think I will (but it's kinda iffy). And I think (more like hope ^ ^;; ) you'll be interested with what I do with usagi's brothers. Keep reviewing!! ;) SweetKawaiiAngel- Wai!! I'm so happy with all the reviews I'm getting!! *huggles* ^-^ Sorry about the cliffies, they're just kinda convenient and stuff 4 me ^ ^;; I'll try not to be so bad with them, ok?? And I hope all ur thirst for knowledge w/my fic will be satisfied with this chappie (er, well.for what u asked 4 at least ^ ^;; ).Enjoy!! Keep reviewing!! ;) Sailor Ronin (usa-chan) - *cries* Where do I begin?? Ur review was so nice!!!!!! *hugs* thank u!!!!!!!! *hugs for a bit more* *and a bit more* *sniff* Ok, I guess it's time to get off now.*hugs for another minute* *finally lets go* Thank u for ur support!! Me's grammar can be iffy sometimes, I agree, but I'll work on it ;) I'll see what I can do about the pairings (with usagi, of course ;) ), but reviews definitely influence my decision!! *hint hint* Well, I hope u enjoy this chappie too!! Sorry I took so long ^ ^;;. Keep reviewing!! ;) Kero-chan- I'm so happy that u are enjoying my fic!!!! That was my intent ;) I'm also really glad that u think it's funny, I was afraid that it wasn't. But u reassured me ^-^!!! So thank u!! And I'm sorry I took so long with the chapter, I'll try not to let it happen again. I'll see what I can do about that pairings (with usagi), but let's just say they heavily decide on the reviews I get *hint hint* Keep reviewing!! ;) Crazygurl70- Hee hee, I'm glad u like it!! Thanx 4 ur support ;) !! What's going on with ur fic? Whatever it is, good luck, and keep at it!! ;) Keep reviewing!! ;) Purr- It's fine to review late!! Hee hee, I always say "save the best for last!" Looks like it happened. ;) Thanx so much for ur compliments!! :) I enjoy them!! I'll see what I can do about that pairings (with usagi), but let's just say they heavily decide on the reviews I get *hint hint* Keep reviewing!! ;) Mirai person- Thank u for ur support and praise!!!!!!!! But, um, there's just one teeny tiny problem..Um, do u think next time u review (I hope!!), could u please specify a specific person u would like usagi to vote for?? I know it's hard decision, but I would greatly appreciate it!! I'll see what I can do about that pairings (with usagi), but let's just say they heavily decide on the reviews I get *hint hint* Keep reviewing!! ;) DuoLover- Hee hee, I'll see what I can do!! ;) Keep reviewing!! ;) JasonC- Good questions, the answer is this: Usagi used her powers, and she banished then to another country and removed their powers and made then forget of her location, so there was absolutely nothing they could do. Ok? I'm sorry I didn't make this clear previously. Well.Keep reviewing!! ;) Haruka-hime- I'm so glad that ur enjoying it!!!!!! That's what I was going for ;). I know exactly what u mean (about Suzaku and Seiryuu). Sometimes they're like little boys ^-^. But they're just so cute!!! Hee hee. Well, thank u for ur encouragement!!!!!! It makes me happy (if u couldn't tell) :). Keep reviewing!! ;) Moonie- Thank u for ur review!!! Um, but, um, do u think u could choose one of the two (Suzaku or Seiyuu)? It would be much more simpler for me. And I'm really sorry for taking so long with the fic. I didn't really mean for it to happen, it just.did. Sorry again!! Keep reviewing!! ;) *PHEW*! Ok, now that that's done. IMPORTANT INFORMATION!!! I am sorry, but I did not count the votes I have received. PLEASE don't let that deter u from reviewing! A lot of people voted for different people, among other things. If you wish to vote, please only vote for one person by one person (no group votes). And in this chapter, I will be introducing Byakko and Genbu, and if I get their characteristics wrong, please excuse me, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would review and correct me. I'm also sorry for not saying this; if anyone would like me to email them, I would be delighted, but would you please give me your email and ask me to email you. That would be great! I also noticed a previously made mistake: I said that Nuriko was um, Nuriko's sister's name, which is not true. Her actual name is Korin, so that is what I will be referring her to from now on, alright? Ok, I think that it is for now.enjoy the story!! Please review!! ;) -MoonPrincess (buns-chan) Oh sorry, one more thing!! A big thank u to Sailor Grape for putting my message in her fic!! And for everyone who has been so supportful (u know who u r! um.I hope). Ok, now I think that is really it for now! Enjoy the story and review!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Usagi cautiously stepped out of the portal, careful not to fall, all of a sudden feeling very.anxious. This time, purple surrounded her at every angle, never seeming to end, without boundries or walls. Inside this room there were two men; two different men. However, similar to the previous two, these two men also had quite an exotic look; one with black eyes and black hair, the other with white hair and black eyes. They had not yet seemed to realize her presence yet, so Usagi took this time to further analyze them. Blackie (Usagi's creative nickname for the "mysterious guy #1) seemed more playful than the other man. He looked like he wanted to go and play a game of frisbee.or something. He even had a smile on his face while he was talking to the other man, who, by the way, seemed to think that the topic of conversation was more serious than Blackie. Whitie (Usagi's other creative nickname for the "mysterious guy #2) seemed to be somewhat.elegant. Quite refined, actually. His composure, and the way he help himself seemed to demand respect and seriousness. In addition, he seemed quite ticked at Blackie's casual character. All of a sudden, the two of them stopped their conversation. Their previous words forgotten, they simultaneously turned toward Usagi, their faces somewhat shocked, to say the least. They immediately rushed at Usagi, who leapt out of the way, panicked that yet again two more men were running at her. When Blackie and Whitie both landed in a heap together, she felt somewhat embarrassed, but still relieved that she wasn't crushed as she had suspected she might have been. Blackie and Whitie stayed in that position in a minute, and calmly stood up, collecting themselves, and once again turning towards Usagi, though this time much more placidly. After a moment of silence, Whitie decided to break the ice. "Excuse me. My brother and I here are quite embarrassed with our previous behavior. Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Byakko, and my brother is named Genbu." Usagi was glad that they had calmed themselves, and smiled brightly at them. "Konnichiwa! My name is Usagi. Please to meet you." Usagi's smile faultered, however, as something suddenly dawned on her (a.n. now?? Well, better late than never, ne? ^ ^;; ) Byakko???! Genbu?!!!! These were her brothers from the Silver millenium that her mother had just finished telling her about. Dizziness filled her senses, and she felt herself falling to the ground, as her mind escaped into a maze of forgotten memories.  
  
************************flashback*****************************  
  
"Give it back, Genbu!!!" "What.this?" Genbu innocently asked, as he held up Usagi's personal notebook. "Why? What were you planning to do? Write a letter to one of your loverboys??" Stomping her foot, Usagi yelled, "Not that it's any of your business, but no! So give it back!!" "Hmm.no." "Yes!!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "Would you two please be QUIET???!!" Byakko yelled, quite tired of hearing the two's bickering. "I'm trying to read, but that simply cannot be done with the two of you arguing in here!" He glared at the two, crossing his arms over his head. Honestly, he (age=21) was only 1 year older than his brother (age=20), and only 3 years older than his sister (age=18). But most of the time it was as if he was living with a couple of five-year-olds. Serenity looked down, and examined the floor, as she was a bit embarrassed. Genbu however, was a different story. "And who are you to tell us what to do?? Acting all "high and mighty." Just who do you think you are??!" Genbu yelled, exceedingly annoyed with his brother's behavior. "Who do I think I am?? I am the crown prince of the kingdom of the Sun." "Need I remind you that you are the prince of only half the Sun. And I'm the prince of the other half!!" This argument went on for a while, and this time it was Usagi who was getting tired of hearing bickering. Honestly, first she gets scolded for arguing, and then the two of them just start squabbling right away! Her brothers could be aggravating, to say the least. "GENBU!! BYAKKO!! Please stop arguing! Alright? Genbu, would you please just give me my notebook." Genbu and Byakko stopped arguing, and decided to make themselves comfortable (in their sister's room). After Genbu handed Serenity the notebook, Byakko asked calmly, his voice toned down after his fight, "So, what are you going to do with that thing, anyway?" "As surprising as it may be, I'm just writing an invitation to Prince Seiryuu to come to the moon." Byakko lifted his eyebrows in surprise and intense interest. "Oh? Why? Hunting for more suitors?" "As if you don't have enough already," mumbled Genbu. "Hey, you guys have tons of suitors yourselves, alright?? And besides, I'm only doing this because mom insisted. Right after this I have to write one to Prince Suzaku." "Yeah yeah, sure." Genbu said, as he rolled his eyes teasingly. "Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Usagi demanded furiously. Byakko smirked mischievously, and replied for his brother, "Gee, I wonder."  
  
*******************end flashback******************* ~Back in the purple room~  
  
Byakko and Genbu were both panicking. First they were arguing with each other about what they would do for the next century, and before they knew it their reincarnated sister appears. And, reasonably, they rush to greet her only to discover that she seems to be somewhat.memory-deficient. So, they introduce themselves, and what happens? She faints. Great, just great. Sure, there're tons of guys that would love to have girls faint at their feet, but not this time. After a few moments, Genbu broke the silence, "So, uh, what should we do now?" Byakko rolled his eyes, "You think I have any idea? It's not like this a daily occurrence for me. "Well.shouldn't we do something??" Byakko thought for a moment, "I guess we should get her comfortable." "Alright." Genbu closed his eyes, and envisioned what he wanted. He started to glow green, and then out of nowhere, a bed appeared. Byakko took one look at the bed and then responded, "A black bed?? Common, I know it's been a while, but you should at least know our sister a little bit. Now, do you think she's the kind of girl that would have black sheets? You can do better, try again." Genbu gave his brother a look of disbelief, "Alright, fine." Closing his eyes once more, he envisioned a slightly different bed. Opening his eyes, he saw exactly what he had imagined: a bed with white sheets with bunnies and little crescent moons. "That's better." Byakko carefully lifted his sister up in his arms, while Genbu lifted the covers. Byakko slowly and carefully lowered his sister to the bed, almost as if he was afraid that she would break. After all, he hadn't seen her for a millenia, and she was terrified that she would leave him again. After tucking her in, he started to gently stroke her hair. He was somewhat surprised with the new hairdo, but noticed it was the same silvery-golden that it had always been. Doing this, Byakko began to space out. Seeing his sister again after so long brought back so many memories.  
  
*************************flashback*****************************  
  
"Genbu, do you ever think I'll find my soulmate?" Genbu, startled, looked at his sister. The two of them were spending a moment alone with each other, under a big apple tree. "Of course I do! After all, he's gotta be somewhere in that big pile of suitors you have." Serenity laughed, but after a moment, regained her serious face. "But, Genbu.I dunno, most of those suitors are just after my power. Not me. It wouldn't work. Sometimes I.I feel like I'll just be alone my whole life." After this, Serenity looked down, and started to play with the material of her dress. This comment, again, shocked Genbu, but he quickly grabbed his sister's hands, and held them within his. "Listen to me Serenity. You are wonderful. You are nice, beautiful, smart, funny, sensitive.any guy would be insane just to fall in love with you for that. I guarantee you that you'll find that special someone, and he'll be head-over-heels for you, alright? If he isn't, you just say the word, and he'll be taken care of." Serenity was quiet for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile. "Thanks Genbu!!!" And Genbu was bowled over by a massive huge from his now- hyper sister. Genbu laughed, and patted his sister's head, "Hey, no problem, no guy messes with my baby sister but me." With that, he started to tickle her. "Now, are there any suitors that have caught your interest?" "Genbu *giggle giggle* that's none of your *giggle* business!!" Serenity mirthfully declared. As Genbu continued to tickle Serenity, her limbs start to wave about. Accidentally, she hit the apple tree, and.*bonk* "..ahahahahahahah!!!" "Owwwwww.it's not funny, Genbu!!" "Of course it is! *Laugh* You should have seen the look on your face!! It was perfect!!" Serenity crossed her arms over her chest and hmphed (sp? Is that even a word??), "Yeah, well, I wouldn't have been making that face if you hadn't been tickling me!!" "I guess your right.let's see what happens this time!" Genbu retorted, creeping up on his little sisters, fingers wiggling. Serenity backed up, arms waving, "Genbu, no." Genbu continued his ascent towards Serenity. Serenity's back hit the tree, as she looked around, trying to find a way to escape. Finding none that would be sufficient she turned back towards her brother. "No, Genbu.NO!!" "Mwahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
************************end flashback**************************  
  
"What do you mean it's my fault??!!" "Well, if you hadn't been spacing out, you would have noticed that something was happening!!" "Oh, yeah, Suzaku, like you did anything to keep her here!" Suzaku and Seiryuu were still fighting. They were quite frustrated; first they see the love of their lives, then she tells them that she doesn't remember them, and then she disappears! "Alright, alright, it was both of our faults, ok? But there's nothing we can do now! I mean, we don't even know where she's gone!" "Well, let's think about it. She was either taken, or she went of her own free will." Suzaku shook his head. "No, she wasn't taken, we would have sensed a dangerous presence if that was the case." "Well then, what was it?!" Seiryuu exclaimed, getting quite aggravated. "Try to figure it out!! How did she get here?" Seiryuu rolled his eyes, "She entered from a portal." Suzaku nodded his head, obviously happy with himself. "Right. So that's probably how she left." "Well, where could she have gone?!" "She couldn't have gone to the mortal world. A g-d/g-ddess would have to transport her. And since there was no one else, one of us would have had to transport her. So she went to another one of the immortal rooms. Which would most likely have." "Byakko and Genbu!!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Carefully lifting Usagi's head, Byakko grasped the pillow. Placing Usagi's head on his lap, he began to fluff her pillow. He was worried about his sister, and wanted to make sure that she was as comfortable as possible. After making sure he had the full fluffable-capacity of the pillow, Byakko lifted Usagi's head again, and lowered it back onto the pillow. As he stared at her, her face looked so peaceful. He remembered her be so happy and so full of love. "Zzzzzzzz." Byakko looked at Genbu, who currently had his head on part of the bed, drool starting to form and the ends of his mouth. He had obviously fallen asleep after he had helped Usagi into the bed. Shaking his head, Byakko adverted his attention back to his long-lost sister. He hadn't seen her in so long.he had practically forgotten what her smile looked like. Byakko found himself hoping to see it again. He remembered it had never been so bright since that day.  
  
********************yet another flashback********************  
  
"Byakko!! Byakko I have something to tell you!!!!" Byakko turned around in the great big marble hallway, and turned towards his insanely happy sister. "What is it? Good news?" Serenity's smile grew huge, and she responded, "Wonderful news!!" Byakko walked towards her, his hands on his hips, "So, are you gong to tell me this wonderful news?" "I love him Byakko!! And he loves me!!! And it's fine, everyone's fine, it's perfect!!" Serenity's smile grew wider, if that was possible. This surprised Byakko. After all, she had been receiving tons of attention from her ever-growing amount of suitors, and she suddenly is in love with one of them. "And what brought this about? Did you just discover this little fact." "Well, I've loved him for a while, I just never quite knew how much! And he loves me too! And we can be together!! I just.have to tell him." Byakko sweatdropped at this. "Excuse me, did you just tell me you haven't told him yet?" Serenity started to look somewhat embarrassed, "Well.I wasn't quite sure. But I've been doing some thinking and.I love him!!" Byakko smirked, "So, mind telling me who this "him" is?" Serenity once again regained her smile, though this time it was mischievous. "Hmm.I think I'll imform everyone of my choice of suitor at the ball tonight!!" "Oh, being evasive are we? Well, alright, I'll find out at the ball. Can't wait." Byakko retorted, deciding not to start an argument. Serenity gave her older brother a huge hug. "Ok!!! I'm so excited!! I can't wait, Byakko! This is just like I've always dreamed about." Byakko gently returned his sister's hug, smiling gently. She was so cute, he was getting quite excited about this news that she had to make known to the world. Eventually, however, he had to break the hug. "I'm sorry, dear sister, but I was going to an important meeting at the sun which I am actually quite late to now, so I have to be leaving." "Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't really thinking, I was just, I mean I am just so anxious!! And HAPPY!! *sigh* Alright, then, I'll see you later!!" With that, Serenity dashed off, waving at her older brother. Byakko turned around, shaking his head slightly. That sister of his.she could be quite unpredictable. His life always had a surprise, but he would never dream of having it any other way.  
  
**********************end flashback*****************************  
  
Byakko sighed, remembering all sorts of memories. Even though it had happened centuries ago, he had never forgotten it. It had been all that had been left of his dearly departed sister. He had relieved those memories day after day. They would never die, so in his mind, neither would his sister. Looking at her still form he wondered.was she still his sister? After all, she had been reincarnated. She didn't even remember him. But she had to know something about her past. Otherwise she wouldn't be here. I mean, she has to at least know that there's something that she doesn't know. Yes, he was sure that within time her memories shall return to her. And until then, he'd just have to wait. That wouldn't be so tough, after all, he has centuries of practice. All of a sudden, a great light filled the room, as it had a while ago when Usagi had entered the room. What could this be? Another portal??? "Jeez, Suzaku, you need more practice, that was once bumpy ride." Suzaku??!! What the hell was he doing here?! He must be here for Serenity. Well, that sure as hell was not gonna happen. "Hey, I didn't see you open any portal Seiryuu, so stuff it. And look, at least I got us to the right room." Seiryuu too??! Jeez, this situation wasn't getting any better. And Genbu was asleep!! Was there anything else that could go wrong?? "Huh? What?? What's going on?." Oh wonderful.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ok guys!! What do you think! Alright, alright, I know, it sux! But I'm just a little out of practice. I'll try to get the next chapter out nice and early, and longer, alright? Next chapter, you're gonna meet the seishi (if I do everything according to plan!) Byes, and please review!! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter is out (which would make it so my chapter is out extra quick, assuming you all still want to read the next chapter). Ttyl!! -MoonPrincess (buns-chan) 


End file.
